Last Man Standing
by PureRain-Lily
Summary: Some things are too important to leave to chance. Kenta Nakano  OC  is looking to solve a problem. But what happens when that problem is one of the 13 captains of Soul Society? Kenta is looking to get revenge on the captain of Squad 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :: Kenta, the Desire to Kill**

Authors Note… This is my first officially published fan fiction. Please review this first chapter – all critiques are welcome. Also, if you have a suggestion or request, please leave a comment, I will read them all. ENJOY

I had only heard the story once before. Even then it had seemed so far-fetched, that I had laughed in the face of the man that told me. But now, I had the wonderful opportunity, of seeing the error in my judgment. If only I could find that small voice, or that damn angel-on-my-shoulder, to tell me how to proceed.

Now, I know age is only a number, but I found it hard to imagine that it was my time to go – at only two hundred years old. And, the man in front of me didn't seem to have a care in the world. His eyes were narrowed, so far as I could hardly see their dark color. His face was sharply angled, with light purple-silver hair falling around it, barely touching his shoulders.

"While I'd love to stay and chit-chat, princess," he smiled, "I do 'ave more adult matters to attend to…"

"Shut-up already," I snapped, "You're going nowhere until I say so."

"So now ya're makin' the rules?"

"Damn straight," I replied with a smile of my own.

"I see," he walked forward a few steps before stopping once more. "So, boss…s," he smirked, "where do we go from here?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead. But I glanced down to my right hand. It was bleeding profusely; I could barely keep my katana up to waist level, let alone thrust it at my attacker.

"Cha…." He sighed deeply, that smile still in his voice. "So, you haven't thought it through, have ya'?"

I cursed myself under my breath.

"I know what I have to do…"

"But can you," he interrupted, moving closer once more.

"Don't you move, bastard!" This only made him laugh, I struggled hard against the pain to raise my sword up to about his abdomen. "I will kill you!"

"I said that I see things differently. Anyway, who was she to you? Some little fling? A one-nigh' stand? No need ta get all worked up about it."

I rushed him then, with every ounce of strength I could find – it wouldn't have filled a tea cup. He drew his sword before I could see him move. The blade missed me by the width of a piece of thread. I dove to the ground, unfortunately landing on my right shoulder, which sent searing pain through my body. If I had ever been struck by lightning, I can imagine it would have been as excruciating. When I finally regained my sight, I realized he was facing away from me now, that guy with the wicked smile. That captain I had grown to hate.

He turned and looked down at me, where I was kneeling. "So… I think we've come to the end of our little engagement."

He paused. Looking from where I had fallen to the place I had dropped my katana, then back to me.

"I think we're finished for today."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He bent down to face me eye-to-eye. "I can wait until ya're more fit to fight me, Kenta Nakano. "

With that he stood, placed a hand on his katana and walked past me –out of sight, by the time I had strength enough to look over my shoulder. I looked after the way he had gone, seething inside with a hatred I had no control over.

That man, I was certain, was a demon – perhaps lower than that – for he had stolen my wife away from me. He had killed her. He had blamed me for it.

And of course, I could prove none of this. A mere fifth seat of squad 8, taking on a captain? Who would endeavor on such a suicide mission?

But I had to take him out. Gin Ichimaru, the captain of squad 3, would fall to my sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again… Bit of a short chapter this time, that's cause I'm still testing the water on this story. Please review. Thanks **

… … … …

I felt his spiritual pressure before I saw Ikkaku Madarame step around the corner. I lowered my own, if that was even possible, so I could remain undetected in the abandoned room. Ayasegawa was right behind him, absently stroking a strand of deep purple hair between three fingers. My own hair was matted with blood, and I could hardly see straight anymore. Eventually I had no choice but to yield to the sleep that was overpowering me. Or, could it be that I wasn't going to make it much longer. I was aware of both scenarios. I found myself shaking in fear as I fell unconscious.

…. ... … …

"I told ya he wouldn't 'ave come this way," Ikkaku mumbled under his breath. Yumichika placed a hand on his friends shoulder, and stepped closer.

"Coming this way was your idea, remember. I wanted to go the other…"

"Yeah yeah. No need to rub it in, Yumichika." He shook his friends hand off roughly.

"I think we should go back, get some lunch, it's getting to bright out."

"No way, Captain gave us an order. We need to help find Nakano."

"But I'll get…"

"I don't care if you turn brown and dry as the earth, we're continuin' on." Ikkaku said which caused Yumichika to grumble for quite some time.

His mood brightened momentarily as Kira came around the corner. "Good morning, Lieutenant!" He called, a bit too cheerfully.

"Good morning," Kira smiled back, that cautious sideways smile.

"Oy, where's the rest'a your squad, Kira?" Ikkaku commented dryly.

"I decided to come look on my own, I needed the fresh air," He looked at Yumichika. "It's much too nice out to stay indoors."

"Agreed, it is beautiful today." Yumichika added with another slight smile, before taking time to flip open his compact mirror making sure he wasn't getting too much sun.

"Well, I should continue my search," Kira said with a bow. "Good luck, gentlemen." Ikkaku grunted and went on his way. Yumichika followed blindly, still focusing on his reflection.

… … … …

Kira searched every building, until he found the one he was looking for. He frowned as he noticed the man lying there on his side, arms stretched out in front of him. 'Honestly,' he thought to himself. Bending down on one knee beside him, Kira brushed the matted black hair from his friend's face. "Why would you do something so bold?" he asked, letting the question hang on the air. "How can you accomplish anything with such a foolish risk?"

It surprised Kira when the man suddenly began to regain consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, then shut, before opening once more.

"Izuru..?" Kira had to strain to hear the voice that was speaking. But he smiled as his friend spoke his name.

"Please don't speak," he said sternly, regaining some sense of composure.

"I-Izuru… I-I'm sorry."

"Please stop," Kira insisted. "I must heal you now, just so I can get you someplace safe."

"why? … Why are you doing this… for me?"

"Fool," he said without looking up from his hands, which glowed from the kido. "Who else would help you."

**Thanks for reading. All reviews/ suggestions are welcome.**

**Again, I own no rights to Bleach, or its characters. The only thing I can claim is my OC and all ideas related to him. **

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long time it took to update this. I just couldn't get it to where I was totally satisfied with it. Please review. Thanks to dukefan01. My only reviewer so far. Enjoy 3**

Kira stood perfectly still beside the small, filthy window; there was still the matter of what to do next. The squad nine barracks were quite expansive. He knew that by hiding on the edge of the woods, they could remain unnoticed far longer than anywhere else within The Court of Pure Souls. Plus, if someone caught on, it would be his friend Hisagi Shuhei, who knew Kira better than anyone else. Still, Kira would have to be cautious not to give him the chance.

"Damn!" he shouted suddenly. The hell butterfly that had landed on his finger was a reminder for the next Lieutenants meeting… to be held in half an hour. He looked behind him, blonde hair flowing briefly over the bridge of his nose. It quickly settled back into place. Kira frowned.

It would be a risk to leave him here. Kenta was fast asleep, thanks to the penetration potion Kira had administered to help him rest. Returning his gaze to the distorted colors beyond the window, he decided to leave and return as quickly as the meeting allowed. It would be far more suspicious if he did not attend. Captain Ichimaru was bound to find out, and he would hold it over Kira's head until he discovered what his Lieutenant was hiding.

Kira avoided using his flashstep until he was farther from the barracks. It would be best if Hisagi caught up to him closer to Squad 3. But, his wish would not be granted so easily.

"Kira!" The young man shouted from behind him. Kira cursed his earlier plan now. He spun around to see Hisagi running at full speed.

"Hisagi-san," He said as casually as possible, even attempting a small smile.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I would meet you at your quarters, but I find you here instead." Hisagi stopped a few feet away, putting one hand on his waist – Kira couldn't help but notice it was only a few inches from the hilt of his sword, Kazeshini.

"I was… well… I had to…" Damn. He had nothing to say. This was bound to end badly.

"Kira," Hisagi said calmly. Kira swallowed hard as Hisagi looked him over. "Just tell me the truth. If you had to get away from Ichimaru, all you had to do was say it."

Kira sighed, then looked his friend in the eyes. "Am I that obvious?" he asked sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"Unfortunately, you are," Hisagi replied with a chuckle.

After an awkward silence, Kira cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of Squad One. "We had better be going. It doesn't suit us to be the last to arrive."

"Best leave that to Matsumoto-san." Hisagi said, much to Kira's amusement. The two began walking side-by-side. Hisagi glanced over to his friend. Kira may have been the most honest guy he knew, but there was something hiding in his friend's demeanor. It would be a bad idea to confront him over it now. He would have to take his time, think this through. Only then could he be sure of anything, and clear the suspicions hiding within his thoughts.

… … … …

With Kira and the other Lieutenants stuck in the meeting, Gin was free to move about as he pleased. His second-in-command was clever, but he was transparent. This was going to be fun. He would find out the truth, and watch as that traitor Nakano was blamed for his transgression.

"Such a beautiful afternoon… hate to waste it hidin' away from everybody." He tilted his head toward the clear sky, eyes unseeing. "I don't have much time until Izuru returns. I must be quick wit' my searching."

He hadn't been surprised that Squad 3 was empty. Kira was smart enough to know where his captain would search first. The air was so pleasant, Gin was having a hard time concentrating. But, that night was something that kept playing over and over in his mind. He couldn't shake her from his thoughts.

… … … …

_2 years ago._

_ Her sand-colored hair was tied in a tight ponytail that fell just below her shoulders. She was sitting with her back to him, at the edge of the small pond. Her sandals had been discarded long ago, laid beside her in the grass, so she could dip her feet in the cool water. _

_ "Good evening, Kima-chan." She turned to look at the man approaching her. _

_ "Ichimaru?" the look on her face was both curious and frustrated. _

_ "Lackin' in formality tonight, are we, Kima… chan?" His pace slowed even more as he neared her. Reaching out a slender hand, he stroked the side of her face with two fingers. She recoiled quickly._

_ "I'm not interested!" she snapped._

_ "My, my. How rude you've become. Ever since you met him."_

_ "It isn't because of that," she insisted. Gin had known better than that. Since she met Kenta, she had withdrawn from the captain immediately. It was almost as if she was being told to. _

_ "Allow me to share a diff'rent opinion," Gin reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her in, he lowered his lips to hers. Though she tried pushing both hands against his chest, she couldn't force him away. _

_ Then the sound came that he had been expecting…_

… _A katana being drawn from its sheath._

_ "Pleasant evening to you, Captain Ichimaru," Kenta stood perfectly still behind the person he was addressing. "But I would appreciate it, if you left Kima alone, and went on your way."_

_ Kima was shaking slightly, she knew what would happen. Kenta had never been one that was good at controlling his anger. Her fears were realized when the high-pitched scream of two katanas slashing against each other. _

_ His gaze was fierce, warning, foreboding… as he stared Ichimaru down. _

_ "Leave. Now." It was more a threat than a command. Gin couldn't help it, his smile widened._

_ "Who is she to you?" He questioned with a laugh." Kenta charged him again, and for a moment, Gin frowned as he lost his footing._

_ "Last warning, Ichimaru." _

_ "I refuse," he sneered. And before Kenta could react, Gin glanced behind him, and pointed his katana. "Shoot to death, Shinsou." _

_ Kenta couldn't move. Everything seemed to stand still in the pitch black night. Finally, his hearing returned to him, and he would never forget the sound of Kima screaming. The horrific sound would never leave him. _

_ Much like the sound like rushing wind, as Gin flash-stepped away. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You Very Much for your patience in waiting for this chapter. It's proving more difficult to write than I anticipated. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

His sandals kicked up the loose dirt, sand and gravel as he walked the familiar path through the cemetery. Kira found that visiting the graves of his mother and father had a way of providing him the strength he needed to continue leading the squad. He bowed his head slightly and placed his hands lightly together.

After he had finished his prayer he glanced behind him. It had been faint, but he thought he had sensed a familiar presence. When he felt confident that no one was there, he knelt down on the smooth ground – placing both hands in front of his knees he tried to relax.

But that feeling persisted.

And several more moments passed.

Kira finally stood, brushed himself off, and began to search the woods around him.

Again, there was nothing. So… he decided to walk back to the barracks. There was a sound like rushing wind as a soul reaper appeared beside him.

Before he could object, the blur grabbed his shoulder and the two vanished together. When Kira felt solid ground again he was flat on his back, hands at his side. His whole body was sore from the landing. When had he gotten so bad at that?

It was then that he noticed who was standing several feet in front of him. Hisagi was crouched in a low stance, eyes blank. But what was most startling… he had his zanpaktou drawn, held low, parallel to the ground.

"H-Hisagi-san?" Kira stood up slowly, hands held out in front of him. "Is something the matter?"

"I've been thinking this through. I have no choice, Kira." He glanced sideways, as if considering what to do next.

"What are you talking about? This is madness."

"Would you rather I gave this information to someone else? You're my friend. I'm sure that we should handle this ourselves."

"Hisagi, look… I don't know what you know," he walked forward a few steps at a time, "but I have reasons for keeping this quiet."

"So you're admitting to treason then?" Kira couldn't get past the hurt expression on his friend's face. He hung his head down low.

"I can't begin to explain away my actions. But helping Nakano is what's important right now."

"Good then. We can have him tell us everything when we get to Squad 1." With that he sheathed his zanpaktou and stood back up.

"Hisagi… I…"

"Don't think about it, Kira. Just don't. This isn't like you. We need to resolve this matter quickly so we can all get back to things as they were."

Kira moved to flash-step away, only to have Hisagi cut him off.

"You can't outrun me, Kira."

"I won't show you where he is. I can't betray his trust."

"But it's alright to betray mine?"

"I thought you of all people would understand." Hisagi stood there speechless. Kira's stoic expression remained unchanged despite their heated argument.

Then he reached out and snatched Kira by the shoulder; and they were on their way back to Squad 1.

… … … …

Kenta woke up in a cold sweat. The room he was in was pitch-black, which did little to calm his nerves.

_KIRA!_ The one image that managed to replay in his memory was Kira healing his wounds. But Kira had left, to where he didn't know, but something was wrong. It was the middle of the night. Where could he have gone?

Sitting up wasn't going to happen. The sedative Kira had administered was wearing off and the pain was coming full force. At least this time… he thought… it wasn't strong enough to pull him into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, Kenta heard rustling of leaves, and the soft, quick crunching of gravel as soul reapers rushed through the woods. They were searching for him. This could only mean one thing. Kira wasn't coming back for him any time soon.

So he had to make a choice. And it wasn't the most favorable of options that he decided upon.

The only thing he could think of was setting out, as soon as the morning came, in whatever condition he was in.

Kira was tough, but he was loyal. It was best that Kenta avoid ruining his friend's respectable reputation.

The only issue was, how long could he survive? And. Could he find enough strength to fulfill his mission to take Gin Ichimaru down.

**Thanks for reading. Please review… Also, suggestions are welcome. I'm having a tough time deciding how to finish the story. **


End file.
